


Down The Rabbit Hole

by RowWithAChipNPin



Category: Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon)
Genre: A-Z fic, Alphabet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowWithAChipNPin/pseuds/RowWithAChipNPin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From stealing apples to being buried alive to watching the world burn, one thing is certain: life with the X-Men is never boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down The Rabbit Hole

**A is for Apple**

Humming, Kitty willed herself into intangibility, letting herself drop down through the floor into the kitchen directly below her. She kept on going down to the lower levels, snatching the apple out of Bobby's hand and sinking through the tile as she took a bite, ignoring the indignant, _"Hey!"_

**B is for Boring**

Bobby didn't mind the excitement of life as an X-Men—the explosions, the lasers, the fighting—but sometimes he wouldn't mind if things were a little more boring.

**C is for Cat**

They knew that Kurt's appearance was part of his mutation—an adaption, part of the evolutionary process—and that was all fine and dandy. He'd come a long way from the nervous, self-conscious, terrified young man he'd been when he first arrived at the Institute; he was still embarrassed about frightening people, but he was more comfortable in his own skin. His swishing tail and exemplary hearing, the dancing golden eyes and the uncanny ability to hide in the shadows and sneak up on people, and the certainty that no matter what crap he pulled with Wolverine, the Canadian wouldn't skewer him—it was all considered normal within the grounds of the Institute.

Then someone would see him curled up on the couch with his tail swaying, bounding across the Danger Room on all fours, or lifting his nose to the wind to catch a scent, and everyone would remember that as human as Kurt seemed, he was also a few genetic evolutions away from a cat.

**D is for Dog**

"Can we keep him?"

Logan looked from the wide, shining eyes of his adopted daughter, then at the squirming little bundle in her arms. Pointy, floppy ears; large, damned pathetic eyes gazing up at him; a shiny, wet black nose he'd bet would be pressed against his leg later; from the size of his large, clumsy paws, this puppy was going to be huge. Logan was on the verge of saying no when he made the mistake of looking back at Kitty.

_Well, damn._

It made him feel slightly better that Hank hadn't been able to turn down the girl's big, pleading eyes either.

**E is for End**

The three of them—Kitty, Kurt, and Bobby—stood together on the lawn as they watched the world go up in fire, and the world they knew come to a vicious, violent end.

**F is for Faith**

In the years following the explosion that destroyed the planet, the only thing that kept him going was the irrevocable, iron faith that one way or another, the X-Men would find a way to fix the damage.

Somehow, someday.

**G is for Gratitude**

If there was one thing that all X-Men had in common, it was gratitude towards the Professor for saving them from whatever hell he'd found them drowning in.

**H is for Hotdog**

_Click._ Silence filled the room until, finally, a stunned student broke it: _"That's_ what a hotdog's made of?"

**I is for Ice**

When they'd been roommates, once upon a time, it hadn't bothered Kurt how Bobby could turn their room into an icebox in his sleep and have the gall to look sheepish in the morning. No, what had annoyed Kurt was the fact he couldn't do a damned thing about it—not without smothering the kid in his sleep, and don't think the German didn't seriously consider it after one night spent freezing too many.

**J is for Joker**

They all had their roles to play, and as the resident prankster and joker, Kurt took great glee in thoroughly fulfilling his.

**K is for King**

Nightcrawler had found it simply hilarious when Rogue had pointed out that if Wolverine was king of the house (or mansion, as the case may be), that made Kurt the queen; Wolverine hadn't found it nearly as funny, as evident by the sight of Rogue washing the Blackbird…by herself…with no powers…everyday for two weeks.

Still, she had to admit, it was totally worth it just to see the look on Logan's face.

**L is for Layover**

The four hours Kurt had to spend in the London Heathrow airport on his way back to the Institute from Germany after winter holiday were some of the worst of his life. Not because of the pointing and whispering of the other passengers, or the glares he received from prejudiced employees; no, those hours were awful because that airport served the worst nachos in history.

**M is for Marvel**

They'd always said she was special. Different, they called her. First her parents, when her powers had manifested; then the Professor when he'd come to help her. The Professor had told her that she was amazing, and that she was different from the other mutants. She was incredible, he said, a true marvel.

She didn't feel like a marvel; she felt like a freak.

**N is for Nirvana**

Kitty groaned and dropped her head back on the bed, trying to drown out the music blasting from Rogue's iHome. It could have been worse

**O is for Omen**

When Logan told Mariko that he wanted her to put him in touch with the woman Natasha Romanov (a name he'd found in the SHIELD files on him), he should have taken her warning to heart as a bad omen.

If he had, he probably wouldn't be spitting carpet fibers out of his mouth after being thrown to the ground by a pissy redheaded ballerina shorter than him.

**P is for Paradise**

As Wanda led him around the island with a dainty hand on his arm, Kurt looked around with wide eyes and a feeling of childish wonder—Genosha really felt like paradise.

**Q is for Quick**

Spiral had heard the rumors about the German X-Man. Some said that he was a son of the devil, others said that he was an angel sent from above. They said that he was the best of them all, not only the greatest fighter but the most honorable and kind. He was smart as hell and one of the most chivalrous, kind men you would ever meet. He was a gentleman and a rogue, a champion of the people. He would never back down if he thought he could outsmart or outmaneuver his oppenent.

But most of all, he was quick as hell, and if she wanted to catch him, she would need to be very smart and very lucky.

**R is for Rocky**

Each of the X-Men had a secret vice, a temptation that made them vulnerable to bribery and blackmail: Hank and his Twinkies, Logan and his cigars, Kurt and chocolate milk. For Bobby, it was brown gold: Rocky Road ice cream.

**S is for Sucker**

Kurt fell back against the couch, not believing what he'd just agreed to; Kitty had asked him to be her pretend-date for her family's New Years party, so she wouldn't have to explain to them why she was still single. He'd been all ready to tell her the long list of reasons that was a bad idea (the eight-year age difference, he'd been her drama teacher since she was fourteen, he was her best friend, her parents had met him at Visitation Day and he didn't want to get arrested for supposedly dating her student) when she'd given him the puppy dog eyes.

Logan chuckled darkly from the doorway. "Been there, Elf. 'Oh Logan, could you please subject yourself to an experimental procedure and allow yourself to be turned into a monster, then battle untold mind-controlled mutants, risking life and limb to rescue my sister-as a wedding present, for me.' Damn, Silverfox was special, but man..."

He snorted. "Hook, lined, and sucker'd."

Kurt dropped him head back and groaned.

**T is for Teacher**

Looking out at his new drama class at the Genosha Academy for Extraordinary People (the GAEP) for the first time, Kurt smiled. The eager faces, the excited grins, the lull of nervous chatter; he felt a thrill go through him. It felt good to be teaching again.

**U is for Under**

_Huff-huff-huff._

His heart pounded against his chest painfully; his breath came in tight, rapid him was darkness, and his nightvision didn't do crap for him; the container he was in couldn't be more than two feet across, six feet long and about two feet wide. He couldn't see jack; the only sounds his sensitive hearing picked up was his heart going crazy, the material of his uniform rustling, and his hyperventilating. The last thing he remembered was a needle piercing his neck and ice flowing into his veins, the strength leaving his body in a rush. He'd fallen...he'd fallen so far...and then he'd woken up in the box.

He'd been buried alive.

**V is for Victim**

When the Professor had found her and Logan had taken her under his wing, Rogue had thrown herself into training, and she'd sworn that she would never again be the victim.

**W is for Weather**

Some days, Ororo found getting out of bed and facing her students a challenge, one she didn't know if she could always conquer. Other days, she was ecstatic just to be alive, standing at her open window and breathing in the fresh morning air. She could dip and dive through the air, laughing at the freedom she had. Sometimes she felt like she was going to buckle under the pressure of saving the world and preventing the awful future the Professor had shown them; sometimes she felt like she could take on the world and win.

Above all, she knew how fast the weather could change.

**X is for X-Gene**

It was strange to think that what had changed their lives forever, sometimes for the best and sometimes for the worse, was something as small as a genetic mutation called the X-Gene.

**Y is for Young**

Unlike some adults, Professor Xavier had never forgotten what it was like to be young. He remembered what it had been like, being the smartest student in his class-hell, in his school. He remembered what it had been like being singled out and harassed for being different. He remembered what it had been like when he'd first met the German young man with the revolutionary ideas, the charming grin, and the traumatic past. He remembered what it had been like to run after Erik, desperate to get his thesis back from the other.

Sometimes, the great Professor Xavier wished that he were young once more, if only to hear Erik laugh like that again.

**Z is for Zany**

If there was one word to describe the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, with so many superpowered kids running around and the constant fear of Wolverine and a telepathic headmaster hanging over them, it was "zany."


End file.
